The Twisted Fate of Love
by the-dark-knightess
Summary: Sequel to For the Love of a Bat. Only a month after the Joker was caught, he's back. Laura Dawes is torn between the love of justice that Bruce/Batman inspired and the love of chaos that the Joker inspired. Loved by both. Loving both. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Laura Dawes stared at the phone she had just talked into, the busy signal emanating from it. Her knuckles were white with fury, fear, and amazement. The Joker was back in Gotham. Only a month after she helped Batman, aka Bruce Wayne, aka her boyfriend, put him away, he was back. She slammed it down onto her desk. Her boss, Commissioner Jim Gordon, stuck his head in the office. "Everything ok in here?"**

**She looked up at him and couldn't help but fear for him. The Joker had gone after Gordon before… through Harvey Dent, but there really wasn't a difference then. Now, though, there was a profound difference. Two-Face, as Harvey had become known, did his crime in totally different ways, and for different reasons. She forced herself out of her reverie and answered, "It's fine, boss. Just some things going on."**

"**Well, if you need to talk, I'm here." He smiled.**

"**Thanks, Jim. I might eventually take you up on that." He nodded and walked out. She put her head in her hands. She couldn't tell Gordon about her problem. She didn't want him to stress. His son had nearly been killed because of the Joker's inspiring madness. But the other thing that was eating at her she had pushed out of her mind, well, about a month ago. **_**His**_** voice had brought it back. The way he had called her Beautiful. How he said he was going to find out how she felt. It had been hard to do, but she had managed to forget the fact that the Joker was completely and irrevocably in love with her. She pursed her lips and got back to the paper work.**

**Later, when she got off, she went to Bruce's. All the way there she debated whether to tell Bruce about the Joker or not. Batman would take him down, and that is what she wanted to avoid for the time being. She needed to see just how hostile he was before taking action. Alfred greeted her when she stepped out of the elevator. Wayne Manor was still in the process of being rebuilt so they were all still living in the pent house Bruce had bought.**

"**Hey, Alfred," she said, tossing her coat over the back of a chair. She sniffed. Something smelled awfully good. "What you cooking?"**

"**Oh, you know. It's only your favorite thing."**

**Her face split into a smile. "Shrimp scampi."**

"**And I managed to make a cheesecake for dessert."**

"**Alfred, my mouth is watering, but I must ask. What's the occasion?"**

"**It's yours and Master Wayne's anniversary tonight," he said, slightly shocked that she didn't remember. He leaned in closer and joked, "Honestly, I'd like to call it your 7 years and 6 months, but Master Wayne insists on leaving it 6 months."**

"**I guess he's right. We weren't dating when he left Gotham."**

"**Dating, no, in love, yes." **

**She grinned. "Whatever you say, Alfred. Do you know when Bruce is coming home?"**

"**Not really. Why?"**

"**Do you think I have enough time to run out and get him something?"**

"**I really don't think he'll care whether you got anything for him or not, Miss Dawes. Just having you is greater than anything in the world."**

"**How do you know that?"**

"**I can see it in his eyes."**

"**Well, that's probably as good an answer as 'I feel it in my bones'. Guess I'll trust you."**

"**Always a smart move. Now, run along. I'll have this ready soon. Bruce should also be arriving sometime within the next hour."**

**She walked off, taking in, once again, the beautiful qualities of the pent house. She always had loved the way that the outer walls were windows. It made her feel like she was on top of the world…not unlike Bruce himself. Speaking of the devil…**

"**Master Wayne, welcome home. Good day?"**

"**Fine, Alfred, thanks. Now, where is Laura? I know I saw her car."**

"**I believe she walked off that direction, sir."**

**Laura stayed standing at the window, waiting for him. His footsteps clicked on the floor as he approached her. She sighed when his hands slid up her back to her shoulders. "Hello, beautiful." She suddenly tensed, remembering the Joker's words from earlier. He sensed the change and asked, "What's wrong?"**

"**Nothing, it's nothing." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hello, handsome." She got on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek. "How is my hero? Of 6 months," she asked.**

"**Fine now that I'm here. Wayne Enterprises is so boring!"**

"**Why do you go?"**

"**To keep in touch with Fox."**

"**Ah, I see."**

"**So, tell me about your day. Anything interesting happen?"**

**She paused, then answered, "Not really. Paper work. Gordon never told me the amount of paper work you have to do as Lt. I ought to get him back for that." She smiled. **

**Alfred called, "Supper is ready!"**

"**We'll be right there," Bruce responded. He swung Laura up into his arms and carried her in. Before sitting her down he whispered, "Happy anniversary." She smiled and watched him walk around the table to his spot. Alfred set down their dishes and walked out. She eagerly grabbed her fork and starting stabbing at the little, plump shrimp on her plate. "So," he said around a mouthful of noodles, "explain to me again the Harvey Dent problem."**

**She swallowed and said, "He escaped police custody. What needs explaining?"**

"**They thought he was dead. Hell, **_**we **_**thought he was dead!"**

"**He wasn't and he escaped. It's that simple."**

"**No, he was with the Joker. And you said yourself that it's never simple with him."**

"**Bruce, could we not talk about him? I'm still pissed that he corrupted Harvey," she lied, easily.**

"**Fine, fine." He observed her from across the table. She met his eyes and very nearly fell into them again. They were so richly brown. "You look really nice," he said suddenly.**

"**Oh, uh, thanks! You look good too." And he did. He was in one of his expensive suits that was a true black and had a dark blue tie on. She glanced down at her work clothes. A business suit with a green blouse underneath. She felt rather underdressed. "Alfred says that we should say it's our 7 years 6 months anniversary, but that you disagreed. Wanna share why?"**

"**Just because we really weren't together until after I got back. If we're really honest with ourselves, it wasn't until Ra's Al Ghoul was stopped that we were officially together."**

"**That's getting nitty gritty. But, Alfred is right. We were in love long before we were together. You know," she laughed, "I fell in love with you the moment I saw you pull that gun out of your sleeve. You had wanted to kill Joe Chill. I was so mad at you! But then, later, I realized how you were feeling and I forgave you. I even admitted to myself that I loved you. But by then, you were gone." She paused, remembering what she had thought and how she had felt when Alfred told her that Bruce had never come home the night before.**

**He picked up. "I never stopped thinking about you while I was gone."**

"**Yeah, you told me."**

"**You need to hear it again," he said. "It's strange that you should fall in love with me on the same day that I fell for you. But, it was a little earlier on. I knew when I walked into the kitchen at the Manor and saw you standing there, coat over your arm."**

**She smiled and cried, "And you said that Alfred still kept the condensed milk on the top shelf?!"**

"**Yup. You turned to look at me and every barrier I had ever built around my heart just fell down. You do that quite a lot." His face became expressionless. Then he adopted the Batman voice and said, "And it really isn't healthy for me."**

**She chewed on a lip and looked at his blank face. Batman and Bruce Wayne were not the same person anymore and she feared what that might lead to.**

**After dinner, the two love birds wandered into Bruce's bedroom. Laura was sprawled out on the bed and he was just pacing around the room for no good reason. He turned and looked at her, curious. "Do you like musicals?"**

**She turned and looked at him with a confused expression. "Yeah, I do. Why?"**

"**Have you ever seen Newsies?"**

"**Of course! Who hasn't?"**

**He smiled mischievously. "So that's what they call a family. With a daughter, father, son. Guess everything you heard about was true," he sang. She smiled and he went on with growing intensity. Soon, she joined him. "Santa Fe!" they voiced together. When they got to the final lines they found themselves in each other's arms. "So that's what they call a family. Aren't you glad you ain't that way. Ain't you glad you gotta dream called: Santa Fe." They gazed at each other for a short moment before bursting into laughter.**

"**We are insane!" Laura cried.**

**Alfred chose that moment to walk in. "Oh, nonsense. I thought you sounded quite nice!" Bruce had to turn away because he was cracking up. Laura stuffed her face in a pillow to keep from laughing too loud. Her phone buzzed and she jumped. That made her laugh harder.**

"**I'll be right back, Bruce." He just nodded because he was incapable of saying anything. She walked out of the room and to the other side of the house before picking up. "Hello?" she said, still slightly laughing.**

"**Laura, are you busy?"**

**Her laughter stopped. "How in the hell did you get this number?"**

"**It's wasn't hard. Gotham doesn't protect their cops' personal information very well."**

"**Don't you dare tell me you have someone inside again! I swear to god, Joker, if you do…"**

"**Calm your jets! I never said anything about having a man inside."**

"**No, I guess not."**

"**But I do have a woman, do I not?"**

"**What?" she gasped. **

"**You heard me."**

"**I can't! I couldn't possibly betray everyone I know and love like that!"**

"**So are you admitting that you don't love me?"**

"**NO! Well, I'm not saying I do either." She clenched her hand into a fist. "What are you doing? If you're going to start up strife with anyone I care about, you better think again."**

"**Hmm, that statement comes a little late because there is a gun pointed at Bruce Wayne right now." Laura ran to look around the corner. "Oh, it's not in the house. Look at how many buildings there are around. My thug could be on anyone of them."**

"**What do you want?!"**

"**I want you. You're allegiance, your brains, and eventually your heart. Keep the cops off my trail and Bruce Wayne stays alive. Fail to do so and… BANG! What's your answer?" She said nothing. "Fine, I need to go. I'll see you at the funeral."**

"**WAIT!" she cried. "Don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him! I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt him," she sobbed.**

**His voice changed. It was the pitch she hadn't heard since the night he told her that he loved her. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, but until I'm sure of your faithfulness, this is necessary. I'll be keeping in touch. Good night, love." He hung up. Laura covered her face with her hands and slid down the wall to the floor, sobbing as quietly as she could.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Laura heard footsteps, she quickly jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Her face was tearstained and she didn't want anyone to notice. "Laura?" It was Bruce.

"Bathroom, babe! I'll be right back."

"Ok. You were gone a while. Just wanted to check on you."

"Thanks. I'm good. I'll be right out." She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible. Grabbing a wash cloth she turned on the faucet to warm water and wet the rag. Then she slowly dragged it over the contours of her face. When she was sure that all the evidence was gone, she went back to Bruce's room. "Sorry, an old friend called. We were catching up."

"It's alright. So," he said, plopping on the bed, "what's your plans for tomorrow?"

"Work. You?"

"If you can call what I do work…then, yeah. That." He grinned up at her. She half-heartedly smiled back. "Is something bothering you?"

"I'm just tired. They've been running me everywhere looking for Harvey. Well, Two-Face, now, isn't it? But either way…" she faded off.

He pat his knee and she sat down. Wrapping his arms around her, he said, "How are you feeling about all this? Are you hurt, saddened…what?"

She sighed. "I'm very hurt. He was Rachel's fiancé. She was so in love with him…she would've done anything for him. She died for him."

"This world is a mix of good and bad people. The painful truth is, the good are very much outnumbered by the bad. Harvey was a good person that got thrown into bad situations and he chose to deal with them the wrong way. It was no one's fault but his."

"Not even Joker's?" she asked quietly.

"By extension, yes. But, Harvey could've chosen not to follow him. Joker just added water to the seed of hatred that was already planted in Harvey's heart. I don't really blame him. You do, I assume."

"More or less. I blame him for a lot of things," she added almost inaudibly.

"What's that?"

"Never mind. Can I crash here tonight?"

"Of course! When have you ever not been allowed to crash here?" He tapped her nose with his index finger before scooting her to the bed and getting up. "I'm gonna get ready for bed. Be back."

"Kay. Me too." She watched him go before getting her pajamas out of Bruce's closet. They had a routine for bedtime. He would go do his stuff in the bathroom and she would get dressed in the bedroom. When they were done, they would walk towards the place they hadn't been yet, and they always passed each other on the way there. It surprised them that they were coordinated so well without even trying. Laura got her turn in the bathroom and then she headed back to the bedroom. Bruce was already under the covers and halfway asleep. Laura just watched him, a loving smile on her face. He was so cute when he was asleep. "Where would I be without you?" she whispered. Then she climbed in beside him, taking his arm and placing it around her.

The mornings at Bruce's were always more hectic than nights. They were both rushing around the pent house, shoving food in with one hand, brushing hair with the other. They both ended up in the bathroom trying to brush their teeth at the same time. These chaotic moments always left room for laughs, but this morning, Laura wasn't in the mood. The Joker could pull anything today and she would have to cover it up. But how? It tore at her conscience that she was doing this, but Bruce's life was at stake and she would do anything to keep him safe.

She pulled into her designated parking spot at M.C.U. and walked into the building. "Morning, Laura!" Gordon yelled cheerily from his office. He had chosen to stay in that building instead of moving to city hall where the previous Commissioner had been stationed.

"Gordon." she replied with a nod.

"Hey, you want a case?"

Her countenance brightened. "You bet!"

He walked out with a file in his hand. "Take a look at this. Guy found dead in the Narrows. Does this seem familiar to you?"

Laura looked at the picture provided. The corpse's face was carved into a vicious smile. Her heart rate leapt up and her words stuck in her throat. She finally choked out, "Yeah, that seems slightly familiar."

"I thought so."

Laura remembered the Joker's analogy from the night he was caught. An unstoppable force. "Shall we go inspect the scene?"

They rode out to the Narrows and got out. Laura cringed. It was the Joker alright. HA's were sloppily painted on all the freight crates surrounding the area. She walked to where the body still lay. A medical guy was inspecting him. "Cause of death?" she asked.

"Here." He pointed to a hole in the man's chest. "Knife wound straight to the heart."

"Time?"

"Approximately 10:30 last night."

"Do we have an ID for him?"

"Uh, yes." He pulled out a notepad and checked the name. "Dakota Napier. Nobody really significant. A few small charges for drugs. One assault."

"Thanks." Laura walked back towards Gordon who was asking the person who found the body a few questions. He left the man alone and met her halfway.

"Anything that would explain why the Joker did this?"

"You're jumping to conclusions, boss. This could easily be a copycat. Isn't the Joker in Arkham?"

"According to our files he is, but that doesn't clear up my fears. This town is still corrupt, Laura. He could easily have bought people off. Maybe killed a few. I'm not going to throw out the theory."

"Guess that's good cop work. I don't like to think about it though."

"Neither do I. But, we'll keep our eyes open. He's not great at hiding."

'I know,' she thought. 'That's why I'm stuck in this situation.'

Back at M.C.U. she easily got control of the fingerprints that were taken from the crime scene and the body itself. She took them into a lab in the building across the street and started to process them. The Joker's were on file now because of when he got caught and she didn't want anyone recognizing them. Running them through the files proved that the Joker was indeed the killer. So, how was she suppose to change it? Her phone rang. "Yeah?"

"Hello, dearie," Joker said. "Are you keeping my secret safe?"

"Yes. I am. But how am I suppose to do this? I'm not really a forensic. How do I hide the fact that your prints were _all over_ the crime scene?"

"I don't know. It's not my job."

"Well, it's not mine either! That's my point! I'm not a CSI. I'm a cop. Just your everyday, ordinary cop."

"_My_ everyday, ordinary cop?"

"STOP TRYING TO TWIST MY WORDS! Is there still people watching Bruce?"

"Of course. You haven't proven yourself yet. Will you meet me later?"

"Are you kidding? I've got major stuff to take care of thanks to you!"

"You have a lunch break."

"So what? I'll be spending it trying to find a way to lead my friends off on someone else."

"Please?"

"What the hell? You're asking nicely? Since when do you ask, anyway? You always demand and then threaten." She listened to his breathing for a moment. "Fine. Where?"

He laughed. "250 52nd Street. We need to talk about some things."

"You're such a…" He hung up. She sighed. What was wrong with her? She was meeting him. She was helping him get away with murder. But then her mind went to Bruce again. If this is what it took to save him, so be it.

When her lunch break came about, Laura nervously climbed into her car and drove the route to her destination. Her mind kept having flashbacks of when she was speeding this very same way, trying to save Harvey. But it hadn't been Harvey in this warehouse. Rachel… She was now in the trashed parking lot. She got out of her car and walked into the building tentatively. Slowly she ascended to the floor where Harvey had nearly killed Gordon's son. "Hello there."

She whipped around to stare at him. "How did you do that?"

"Oh, I've learned how to sneak over my miserable life," he answered. She hadn't seen him for a while so she took a minute to assess him. His face was still covered with makeup which didn't surprise her. He seemed to have gotten another suit like the one he had before getting locked up. He too was looking her over. "You look good," he said, nodding. "I left you in good hands. But, I'm back now, so you're under my care."

"I wasn't aware that I was under your care before."

"Who do you think kept you out of the Mob's clutches? They hated you. You were their next target after Batman. Speaking of which, how is he these days?"

"I wouldn't know. They made us destroy the Bat Signal. He's just a freelancer now." They were still standing 10 yards apart, but he started to close the gap. Her heart began to beat faster. 'Blast it!' she thought. 'Why are my emotions so freaking messed up??!' He was 2 feet away. 1 foot. 6 inches.

He reached up slowly and touched her cheek. "Poor little Laura. In love with a billionaire playboy, a masked vigilante, and a crazy clown."

"Who said I loved Batman?" she murmured, distracted by the feel of his fingers on her face. Then she snapped back to herself. "And who said I loved you?!"

"Don't try to hide it. I can see it. You're just lucky no one else can." His thumb began to trace her lips. "I missed you," he said in his deeper voice.

She began to tremble. "Damn it!" she cried. "Why are you so freaking charming?"

"I'm a man of many talents." He leaned down and she gasped when his lips met hers. He backed her up against a beam. She held to his jacket and pulled him closer. He broke off the kiss, but kept his face against hers. "If you don't love me, why are you acting like this?"

"Love isn't determined by this kind of stuff. It's an emotional feeling. Not physical. But physical is sometimes good too." She pulled him to her again absorbing the warmth of his body against hers. She hated how she was responding, if she was honest with herself. He moaned and lowered her to the ground. "Whoa, whoa. I'm not this interested," she gasped.

He pulled away. "Sorry," he muttered. An awkward silence followed. He sighed and lay down beside her. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know. Just forget about me and go away, maybe?" she suggested.

He barked out a laugh. "Right. That'll be really successful."

Laura's mind was swimming. He acted like such a normal person sometimes. That was the only reason she believed that he truly loved her. "I have to go back to work…and cover your ass. How? Who knows."

He rolled over to look at her. "You'll figure it out. You've always been so good at puzzles."

"And you would know this how?"

"I'm not as much a stranger as you think. I was a Gothamite once."

She faced him. "Who are you?"

"Ah ta ta ta. You won't tell me what I want to know, so I won't be answering questions."

She glared. "Whatever. I have to go." She picked herself up and looked down at the Joker. "You have made my life hell. Just so you know how difficult this is. And I don't love you." She walked away while he quietly laughed behind her.

Back at M.C.U. Laura slaved away to make it look like one of the Mob guys who had been out on bail for the past few months had murdered Dakota Napier. It wasn't easy and she desperately hoped that the Joker was pleased…for Bruce's sake. There was something nagging at the back of her mind though. Who was the Joker under that makeup? Would this affair with him lead her to the answer?


	3. Chapter 3

**That night, Laura started to drive towards Bruce's place, but she decided that she couldn't face him with the memory of the afternoon fresh in her mind. She drove around randomly instead. Eventually, she found herself at Rachel's old apartment. It hadn't been sold yet, so she had free access to it, and she took advantage of it. Unlocking the door, Laura braced herself for the onslaught of emotions she was about to have. She walked in and stopped dead. The smell was so familiar. The same ugly, old brown couch sat in the living room. Everything was just the way Rachel had left it a month before. Finally, Laura got the nerve to walk farther in, but she only made it to the ugly couch before breaking down into tears again. "I'm so sorry," she cried into the arm of the couch. "I'm sorry I didn't save you. I'm sorry I'm betraying you now! Forgive me." Gratefully, she fell into a fitful sleep.**

**But, 30 minutes later: RING! "Shit," she moaned. She grabbed her cell and mumbled, "Hello?"**

"**Laura, where are you?" Bruce's concerned voice yelled through the earpiece.**

"**Stop yelling. I'm at Rachel's."**

"**Why?" He sounded completely flabbergasted.**

"**Because I want to be, goober. What's up?"**

"**Well, you didn't call after work, so I called in to see if you were staying late. Gordon picked up and said that you had left. I got worried."**

"**So I can see. I'm fine. Do you want me to come over?"**

"**Yes…if you feel up to it."**

"**Kay. I'm on my way." She hung up before listening to his response. She slowly walked out to her car. She was about to unlock it when a voice came from behind.**

"**Hello."**

**She tensed and then turned around. "Harvey? What are you doing here?"**

"**Same as you," he muttered, watching her. "Mourning."**

**She looked long and hard at him. He was not the same person he used to be. Not even the unburned side. His eyes were full of hate at everything. "You will always blame me for this won't you?"**

"**Of course, but you were Rachel's sister. I cannot harm you. Are you gonna call your cops?"**

**She wearily shook her head. "It's not worth it. They have no reason to believe me."**

"**What did you do?" he asked, genuinely curious.**

"**I'm not telling you. What do you want if not to mug me?"**

"**I just wanted to talk to you. It's been a while."**

**She stared at him. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going somewhere and Bruce will be freaking out if I don't show up within the accepted time limit."**

**He gestured towards the car. "Oh, please, don't let me interrupt you. Be gone, if you must. It was good seeing you." He started to walk away.**

"**Harvey!" she called after him. When he turned she finished, "It was good to see you too." He melded into the darkness and Laura felt no guilt at letting him go.**

**When she walked into Bruce's pent house she found herself caught up in his arms. "Bruce," she said, muffled by his arm, "can't breathe here!" He let go. "Do I have to bloody tell you where I am every second of every day? Seriously!"**

**He looked sheepish. "I just get worried. You know, with Harvey still out and about…you never know."**

"**Yeah, whatever." She walked off to put her purse and jacket down.**

"**Hey!" he called from his previous position.**

"**What?!"**

"**What the hell is going on with you? You've been snappy and down ever since that 'old friend' called. Tell me what happened."**

"**Nothing happened, Bruce. I'm just really tired and emotionally stressed right now." It wasn't a lie. At least the tired and stressed part wasn't. Regretfully on the verge of tears again, she turned away from him.**

"**Laura, I know you. I do. Something isn't right."**

"**Nothing is right!" She whipped back around. "My world has been torn apart! You are officially an outlaw now…well, your alternate personality is. I'm supposed to arrest the Batman on-sight, no questions asked. Even copycats are afraid to come out. The one person I could tell absolutely everything to is dead. Blown up by a manic clown who may or may not have broken out of Arkham. Two-Face is scaring everyone to death. What is right in this picture, Bruce? Tell me one thing that is right and I'll drop it."**

**His face cleared, and then changed to a face of pity and love. "Come here," he said quietly, holding out his arms.**

**She walked to him and collapsed into his arms, crying (Sigh, again). "I don't want to lose you."**

"**You won't. Batman is nearly undetectable."**

"**I'm not talking about Batman! I'm talking about **_**you**_**."**

"**But, I **_**am**_** Batman."**

"**No. No you're not. You are Bruce Wayne. Batman is Batman. They're two different people now. One can take care of himself, but I feel rather protective of the other." He just pursed his lips and held her closer. They worked their way towards the bedroom and finally made it. Laura made a teary call to Gordon to tell him that she couldn't come in the next day. He said it was fine immediately. She changed into pajamas and waited while Bruce did the same. He joined her in the bed and they lay there, staring at each other.**

"**You're very beautiful when you cry," he said.**

**She scoffed. "Don't try to make me feel better."**

"**I wasn't. I was stating a fact. As a cop I figured you would appreciate that."**

**She cringed inside. "Yeah. Well, thanks for the thought." She snuggled into his chest and breathed in the smell of him. It was unique, and she didn't know how to describe it, but it always made her feel better. Like a drug. Her fingers traced each of his individual ab muscles while he gently rubbed her back. Quietly, he started to sing Santa Fe again. She smiled and let herself fall asleep.**

**The next day, the two did nothing but lie in the bed. Alfred came in a few times to ask if they were hungry. Bruce ate once, Laura not at all. They talked about things from the long gone past. Things like what they used to play at the Manor, the tricks they played on Alfred, the way they annoyed Rachel when she was reading, and, of course, how Alfred always kept the condensed milk on the top shelf. Seemed to be a recurring event of remembrance. It was getting close to 7 pm when Gordon called.**

"**Laura, I know you're sick, but if you can come in tomorrow, I'd greatly appreciate it."**

"**I was planning on it. What's going on?"**

"**We've got another murder."**

"**We gotta name on the victim?"**

"**Yeah. Jack Napier Sr."**

"**Ah, same last name as our last guy."**

"**That's what I thought. This is getting fishy, Laura."**

"**Gordon, it's a murder. It's not supposed to be clear and simple."**

**He laughed. "I suppose you're right. I'll talk to you in the morning. Good night."**

"**Night, boss. Say hi to the family for me."**

"**Sure. Bye."**

**Laura flipped her phone shut and sighed. Damn that clown.**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Laura got to M.C.U in the morning, Gordon rushed her out to the Narrows yet again. They walked into a dingy apartment that was poorly lit. Jack Napier Sr.'s apartment. Gordon said, "Forensics tried to find fingerprints. Everything is clean."

"Do we have a murder weapon?"

"No. We have nothing but a dead guy, knife to the heart."

Laura mentally sighed in relief. The Joker had made her job easier this time. He'd taken care not to leave traces. But then, all her hopes were dashed. "Sir!" a CSI cried from the doorway. "We've got a fingerprint and trace."

"Get it to your lab! I want results as soon as possible."

"Yes sir!"

Laura stared after the man in horror. They were going to find out that the fingerprint belonged to Joker and the trace was the make-up off his face. Her phone rang. "Dawes."

"Laura!" Bruce's panicked voice cried.

"Bruce, what's going on?"

"Laura don't listen to him!"

"What?" He sounded distant, like he was in the background and not holding the phone. Then, it sounded like someone was being hit. They grunted. "Hey, hello?!" Gordon was staring at her.

"Hello, beautiful," Joker drawled. "I've just received word that it is about to get out that I've been free on the streets. I didn't want you to be able to miraculously save Bruce when you failed me, so I decided to let him accompany me to me hideout."

Laura's jaw dropped. "YOU KIDNAPPED HIM???!! OH HELL NO!"

"You want to save his life? Come to Avenue X, Cicero. And you come alone." He hung up.

Laura stared at the phone then launched it across the room. It shattered into pieces when it hit the wall. Gordon was standing there, mouth agape. "Laura Dawes, you are going to tell me what is going on, right _now_," he said menacingly.

She turned to face him, fire in her eyes. "The Joker has been free from Arkham for about 4 days. He called me. Told me that Bruce was constantly going to be under a scope, like, a gun scope until I'd proven myself. Joker was the murderer if the other guy. I changed the fingerprints. I met him on my lunch break because he asked me to. I fucking fell in love with him! There. I said it. And now, he knows that he is about to be found out. He has Bruce. I have to go save him."

She made to storm out the door but Gordon grabbed her arm. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Do you not understand a word that is coming out of my mouth? THE JOKER WAS GOING TO KILL BRUCE IF I TOLD!!!! Is that clear enough for you?"

"I'm coming with you."

"NO! He said I had to come alone. If you follow me and Bruce gets killed because of it, you are so dead." She pulled away and ran out into the cool air. She jumped in her car and flew down the roads with her lights and sirens on. When she reached her destination, she was out of the car before it had fully stopped and turned off. She pulled her gun and ran into the building, right to the room where Harvey had been found that fateful night. "JOKER!" she screamed as she busted in the door. She froze. There he stood, with a gun pointed to Bruce's temple.

"Ah, thought I heard a car. So, are you going to explain why you let me down?"

"I didn't do it on purpose! It was just the way it went down!" She kept her gun on him.

"That doesn't matter. But, oh well. What's done is done. You knew the consequences." His finger tightened on the trigger.

"Wait! There's got to be another way!"

He smiled wickedly. "Oh, I've thought of one. It gets me what I want and what you want. I know how fond you are of musicals. Have you even been to see The Phantom of the Opera?"

She blanched. "Yes," she answered weakly.

"Good! So you know how it ends. But, for Bruce's sake, let's explain. In short, Bruce, she either goes free and you die, or she stays with me and you live to go on about your life. Never to see her again, of course. It's her choice." He looked back up at her. "So, choose."

"Not until I get answers!"

He pulled the gun from Bruce's head and sat on a stool next to him. "Ask away, love."

"For starters, who are you? You said you were a Gothamite once. Did I know you?" She still didn't move her gun.

"Oh, yes. You knew me. You tormented me, just like everybody else in that school."

She racked her brain for anyone she remembered teasing specifically. "I got nothing."

"Next question. You're figuring out my identity on your own."

"Why did you kill those two men? What were they to you?"

"Dakota Napier and Jack Napier Sr.? Oh, they had wronged me. Dakota, he left me at the hands of the devil when I was just 6. He could've taken me with him when he moved out, but he didn't. Jack…" he stopped and almost shuddered, "See, he turned me into what I am now. Oh, you remember that story I told you about how I got the scars?" She nodded. "That wasn't true. My father was a drunk, and a fiend. One night, he went off crazier than usual. Mom got the kitchen knife to defend herself. Dad didn't like that. Not. One. Bit. He wrenched it from her and took it to her, laughing while he did it. Me watching, of course." He stood and pulled a knife, walking close to Bruce. "Then he saw me and said, 'Why so serious?' He came at me with the knife. 'Why so serious?'" He approached Laura, putting the blade to her cheek, just like the night they had first met. "'Let's put a smile on that face!' And….well, these happened," he finished, pulling the knife away and pointing to his scars. "Jack Napier Sr. was a crazy dude."

Her eyes grew large. "Napier was your father?!"

"And Dakota was my older brother. Know who I am now?"

Her heart throbbed painfully from regret. "Jack Napier. I remember now! You were the kid with greasy black hair that was always really creepy."

He squinted at her. "See what I mean? Everybody made fun of me. But they didn't know what was going on at home did they? They just had a preconceived opinion of who I was by what I looked like. Seems to be the way of the world. But anywho, I digress. Any other questions?"

Her hands were shaking on her gun. There had to be a way out of this. "Why is your hair now, like, green?" It was a lame question, but it gave her more time to think.

"It's called…chemicals." He was now putting the gun back to Bruce's head. "I think it's time to get down to business. Make your choice."

Sweat was running down Laura's face and she was constantly having to blink it out of her eyes. Bruce cried, "Laura, go! I've done what good I can in the world. You have much more potential. Don't ruin it by staying with him to save me. I'm not worth it."

"Bruce…" she kind of hacked. She didn't really realize it, but tears were streaming down her face. She had done so much to save him, she couldn't just leave him to die.

"GO!" he yelled at her.

"I can't," she whispered back.

"You have to. I won't let you stay with him."

"Hmm, jealous are we?" Joker asked.

"Stay out of it," Laura hissed at him.

An innocent look passed over his face. "I'm sorry. Don't let me interfere in this touching conversation."

She stared at him. "Can I trust you? Can I trust you to hold to your word? He will go free if I stay?"

"I'm a man of my word," he answered.

She couldn't help but think of the day he killed one of the copycat Batmans. 'People will die. I'm a man of my word,' he'd said. She slowly walked to him, putting her gun down at her side. She reached up with her free hand and touched a scar. Slowly, she allowed her lips to touch his, but she closed her eyes so she didn't have to see Bruce's reaction. Joker wrapped his free arm around her and very nearly picked her up, but he never moved the gun from Bruce. His tongue lightly traced her lips, but his trigger finger tightened.

**BANG!**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Laura was unpacking groceries in her new kitchen. It was kind of hard to maneuver around her slightly protruding stomach. She paused to place a hand on it and smile. "You know, Thomas, I think you're going to like your home."

"Laura?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Her husband came up behind her and kissed the side of her neck, putting his own hand on top of hers. She sighed and leaned back into him, breathing in his smell. She turned and looked into his toffee eyes. "Welcome to your newly rebuilt home, Mr. Wayne."

His kissed her lips. "And welcome," kiss, "to your _new _home," kiss, "_Mrs. _Wayne."

She laughed and said, "I love it when you call me that."

"I love calling you that. And I can't help but be thankful that you are clever, otherwise I would never have been able to call you that." He smiled and walked away.

Bruce still made references to the night she saved him. And she still had not told him that final kiss with Jack Napier Jr. had meant something. He still did not know of the feelings she had had for the Joker. It had been heartbreaking for her to pull her gun up at the last minute and fire. But he was long gone now and not worthy of memory.

Laura Wayne looked around the kitchen of Wayne Manor. It was exactly the same as it had been when it burned down. Rustic browns and dark greens provided a nice outdoorsy feel and she loved it. She could definitely see herself helping Alfred with cooking in here…as long as the bulge allowed her to get close to the counter. Again, she smiled, and then started to pull things out of the grocery bags again. She glanced at the can of condensed milk in her hand and, humming Santa Fe, lovingly put it on the top shelf


End file.
